Wild and Crazy
by Fabina11
Summary: Senior year is almost over, but what does it feel like if you've never gone to at least one teenage crazy Friday night party? When Cammie and Zach finally sneak out of the mansion, what happens, and what drama comes with it? Rated T for swearing! Please review and leave ideas and thoughts!
1. Chapter 1

**Cammie's P.O.V. **

Senior year is almost over! Although, I wish I could be a real teen, just once. I've always been a spy, ever since I was born. My parents were spy's, so were my grandparents, on the other side, but it seems it just goes back forever. And I'm not saying the spy gene is terrible to have run in the family, but I've never been they typical teenager hanging out with her friends and going to parties Friday nights, or having a wild night here or there. I always had to be the goodie-goodie, the only time I slipped up is when I was "Dating" Josh.

"Cammie" I hear a deep, husky voice roughly whisper in my ear.

"Hmm?" not bothering to look up from my book on my kindle, already knowing who the husky voice belongs to.

"I was looking for you, I thought you were going to be in your room, so I checked out little cozy secret hide-away in hallway." I could smell his aftershave mingling on him.

"You know all you need to do is take two halls to the right of the library, come to the shelf with the framed pictures of each graduating class and tip back the frame with class of 2011. he Self slides away and I'm usually here."

"I know, you were right, I should have come here..." Zach stopped talking to kiss my neck right below my ear, at the top of my jaw line. "First" then Zach started kissing my jaw line.

"Hmm Zach..." I was getting distracted by him kissing me. "Zach, why...why did you...why were you..you looking for me?" I finally managed to get it out. Zach and I were rarely like this, all kissy. People were always watching us, especially since we were considered the two best spy's in the school. We have to keep good reputations up.

"I have a friend" he whispered as he started working his way down my neck. "He goes to the local high school" more kisses and Zach finally spoke again "Hes having a party tonight. Wanna go free tonight and pretend we aren't spy's?"

I pushed Zach back back a bit so he stopped kissing me, I looked at him "That would be nice but" I sighed, "How are we going to slip out without anyone noticing were gone?"

"Babe, your mom is out for the next week with Solomon celebrating their eighteenth month anniversary so they left the school up to the teachers. All the teachers are worried about is the underclassmen. You know how they want to make a whole bunch of desserts in the kitchen tonight and the teachers are freaking out that there is going to be a fire. The other seniors are all having a movie night in the main hall leading up to the senior dorm rooms. Liz and Jonas are setting up a projector so the movie projects on the bare wall, easily we can sneak out and not come back until Saturday morning. Plus our friends knew we were going to crash together in my room. Macy was going to crash in Tina's room with a few others, Bex called the room you all share and Liz and Jonas were going to volunteer to "Chaperone" the underclassmen after the movie was over. Babe, were good. No one will know."

Zach had a point, but if this was our night to go wild and free, were we ready for the wild? "Zach, I don't know. I know we won't get caught but, are we ready, we're only teenagers. You're eighteen and I'm still seventeen."

Zach knew when I meant when I said are we ready, "Babe, I'm ready when you're ready. You mean so much to me that I will make our first time special. Not some fling at a friends party. Cam, I'll wait as long as you want me to."

When I looked that him eyes turned to a dark rich deep blue filled with love and lust but a hint of concern and care. I wrapped my arms around his neck "This is why I love you"

"I love you too. Cammie, you will never know how much I love you. Just because we're going to have one free fun wild night doesn't mean we have to go all the way."

"You're right! We should go to the party, but promise me that if one of us gets drunk, one of us stays sober, my money is you because you're the tough one. And if we can't let it go that we're both spy's, I mean it wouldn't look right if some random guy touched my ass and I drop kicked him. It would look better if you did that."

My comment made Zach laugh which brought a sweet smile to my face. "This is why _I _love you" he gave me a sweet kiss. "But babe, I can't drop kick any girls, so I don't know some ladies might be a bit jealous of you."

"Good. Then we'll show them they all should be jealous because they can't break us up."

"Babe just one thing" Zach said with an easy smile, "Any guy gives you a second look I'll do more then drop kicking him, you are mine"

"And _you _are mine." Then is happened, the magic I feel every time Zach kisses me. He stood up from kneeling on the floor next to me in the bean-bag chair, pulling me with him. My kindle fell off my lap onto the floor but I didn't care. Zach placed his big warm hands on my petite waist I wrapped my arms around his neck and we kissed. Every time we kiss I feel like I'm standing in Magic Kingdom in Disney World, right in front of the Cinderella castle while the fire works are going off.

After we broke apart we stood standing nose – to – nose just enjoying each other.

"Babe, wear something dressy but causal. I want to show off my date" Zach gave me a smirk.

"And wear something that shows of your chiseled body." I smirked back.

"Oh I will. And I knew you look at me when you think I'm not looking."

I blushed a bit, "Oh please, I know you stare at my butt when I bend over for something or you're walking behind me."

"Wait, Zach, what was that?! Did I just see you blush?!" My smart ass comment made the red in his face become even more noticeable.

"Babe, I only blush for you"

His sweet comment back made me blush.

"Alright, babe, lets go get dressed and leave at five-ish."

"I thought the party would start later."

"Oh it does, but I want to treat you to a small dinner and some desert before we go. If there is alcohol there, it wouldn't hit you as hard if your stomach wasn't empty."

"I love you"

"I love you too, see you in a few babe." Zach planted a kiss on my fore-head and we parted to go get ready for tonight.

…**.**

As soon as I walked into my room and told Macey (Big mistake!), Bex, and Liz that I was going out for dinner tonight they all started going crazy and wanted to pick out my clothes, do my hair, and make-up. I agreed on the hair and make-up but I knew exactly what I was going to wear. **(Authors Note: link in bio to her outfit! And also at the bottom of the page)**

After all the prep is done and I stand up from Macy's make-up chair and look in the mirror. I take in a light gasp. My dirty-blonde hair has its curls tamed as it lays on my back and my long bangs are tucked away from my face. Just a bit of eyeliner and mascara make my vibrant blue eyes pop. And all the make up that was put on my face was the slightest bit of concealer that was mostly whipped off when Macey and Bex were reaching across my my face handing each other bobby pins when doing my hair. And my dress, _my _dress that I own, that I didn't borrow from anyone. It was a strapless dress and the bodice was a lacy-ivory color and slightly above my waist was a navy blue that flowed to about three to four inches above my knees. I wore simple dressy flip flops that had a flower on them. To top it all off I was wearing my diamond heart necklace that Zach got me for Christmas.

"Damn girl, if I was single I'd be so jealous of Zach" all four of us, Macey, Bex, Liz and myself, all turned our heads to a voice coming from the door way. It was Grant.

Bex rolled her eyes at his comment and slapped his shoulder. Then bent down to kiss her.

"What up, Newman?" Macey asked while handing me my small clutch.

"Not much, McHenry. But I am here to let lovely Miss. Morgan know that her prince charming is waiting at the bottom of the steps for you. Waiting to take you out to dinner."

Hmm, so they all just think that Zach and I are just going out for dinner, what they don't know is what we're doing after dinner.

As I walked out of my room and down the hall to the top of the stairs. I saw Zach waiting there looking up at smiling.

"Hey there, princess" he said breathlessly as he took my hand when I reached the bottom of the stairs. I blushed at his comment.

"You look beautiful, Gallagher Girl"

"You don't look too bad your self" I said, "Blackthorne Boy" I whispered then he leaned down to kiss me.

Zach looked so...good. He was wearing dark wash jeans and a grey dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up with a few buttons undone at the top, revealing his bare chest by his neck. **(Authors Note: Link in bio and at the bottom of the page to see what Zach was wearing!)**

"I only do this for you, babe"

**Zach's P.O.V**

"I only do this for you babe" I said, Cammie giggled.

Cammie then grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hall way that would lead us out the mansion. We stopped at a stone wall, as Cammie leaned down to push in the correct stone her dress rode up. I swear is she leaned down any further I would ave seen her underwear. That bothers me a bit, I'm the only guy who can see that. But when she stood up and a part of the wall slid away I really took Cammie in. she looked so beautiful. Her strapless dress and her dirty-blonde hair went together perfectly and made her look ever more pretty.

"Hey Cam"

"Hm?" she turned around and looked at me. I handed her a teddy bear.

"Zach!" she wrapped her arms around me. The other day we were having a serious talk, she said if we ever get married and have children, she wants them to have their first stuffed animal to snuggle and sleep with to be a teddy bear. That's what her father gave her. It was kinda emotional for Cams to talk about it, I don;t think she knew that I know that day was her father's birthday. And I did what any perfect boyfriend should do, I held her tight and let her cry on me for awhile.

But Cammie said the bear her dad gave her was at her grandparents' house, so I wanted to give her a bear, from me.

"I love you"

"I love you too, babe"

Cammie put the teddy bear in another secret hiding spot of hers and grabbed my left hand and we walked into the secret 'out'. The stone wall shut behind us.

As we walked down the dim lit hall I stuck my right hand in my pocket and felt a small square velvet box. I knew tonight was the night.

…**...**

As Cammie and I walk into the main part of the small town. I lead her to a small Italian restaurant. As we walk into the town square I see eyes lingering on us, yeah some girls looks are shot my way but I see more guys' eye's lingering on Cammie. Cammie doesn't seem to notice.

"Zach I can't wait until the party! I've never been to a real teenage party"

I laugh easily at Cammie, shes so cute. "I can't wait either" I lean down, and kiss her.

At dinner I order Cammie's favorite soda, cherry coke, and I get a sprite. We both got small salads. After some bunny food I order a nice piece of tiramisu, Cammie's favorite desert.

The waitress brought out a piece of tiramisu and the cocoa on the top was sprinkled an empty heart shape.

"Zach, did you do this?"

I shoot Cammie my award winning smile, knowing she'd love me even more.

"You're the best"

"I know" she shot me a playful glare.

"Cammie, I really want you to know how much I love you." I grabbed both of her hands. "I talked to your mom and Solomon and they both were happy and pleased with me when I asked for their blessing. Now I need yours" Cammie's face was starting to cover with shock and suprise, figuring outon her own was I was going to do next.

I got down on the floor on one knee, "Cammie, Cams, Gallagher Girl" I whispered a bit on the last part, we _were _in town, no one needed to know where we were from. "Will you marry me?" I held out the black velvet box with the white gold, diamond ring sparkling at Cammie.

By now the whole restaurant had gone silent and they were watching our cute love scene unfold.

"Yes! Zach, I love you!" Cammie said then wrapping her arms around my neck and making me stand up so we could kiss. Everyone in the restaurant was clapping. We broke apart from our kiss and I placed the ring on her finger. **(Authors Note: Link in bio and at the bottom of the page to see what the ring looked like!)**

"Zach, the ring is beautiful, I love it, thank you!"

"Not as beautiful as you, babe"

"You're so corny sometimes" She gave me a quick kiss.

…**...**

**Cammie's Outfit: http: /www. polyvore _date_night_with_zach/set? id=113609885**

**Zsch's Outfit: www. polyvore zach_goode/set? id=113609820**

**Cammie's ring: www. Polyvore cgi/set? id=113718330**

**Above are the links to the outfits and ring but links won't show without the spaces so copy & paste in url or go to my bio and click the link!**


	2. Chapter 2

Zach's P.O.V.

So after our dinner and desert at the restaurant Cammie and I walked down the street and took a left to a dirt road off the main road. This leads to my friend James' house, where the party is. He always throws crazy parties that last through the wee hours of the morning.

"Zach?"

"Yeah?"

"You know the way right? And who is your friend that's hosting the party?"

I let out a soft laugh, "Cams, I know the way. I've been to his house May times before, not for parties, though. And his name is Tyler"

"Oh, how did you two meet?"

"When I was younger and Blackthorne had a mission, fake, and we had to come to a small town, this was the town and I made a friend. But during the summers when I was alone at Blackthorne I came to a soccer camp, here and that's how Tyler and I became pretty good friends. Of course he doesn't know what I'm a spy but we still keep in contact."

"Ohh"

"But he does know that I have a beautiful girlfriend, I'm sorry, fiancée" Cammie blushed, "So he gave me keys to lock one of the guest rooms, we have our own room"

"Oh, um, so what are we going to do when we get there?" Cammie asked her face was turning redder and redder by the second when I said we have our own room. God I love her. I can't wait until she is officially mine, mine by law, when we have a marriage license and she has my last name.

"I don't know, let's find out" I said as I opened the front door to Tyler's big house.

The party was in full beat when Cammie and I got there. People seemed to be already buzzed and making their dancing pretty sloppy with the grinding. I looked at Cammie to see her expression to all this. She just looked amused.

"Hey man!" I herd a familiar voice. I turned to see Tyler.

"Hey, T!" We gave each other a quick one-armed hug.

"Tyler, this is Cammie" I introduced Tyler to Cammie.

"Nice to meet you Cammie, as you've heard I'm Tyler. My friends call me T or Tyler.

After the introduction between Tyler and Cammie, the rest of the night we didn't see Tyler.

Throughout the night people kept handing Cammie and me fruity, bubbly drinks. The last time I checked my phone for the time it was a little past midnight, its been awhile since then and the party is still in full swing. I was starting to get buzzed my the unknown alcohol in the fruity drinks. Cammie almost took another one someone offered her. I spoke up and declined for her. Cammie's speech was starting to slur, and I really didn't want her more drunk. I left Cammie sitting on the living room couch and I ran to the kitchen to grab her a bottle of water to start diluting the alcohol in her. When I got back to Cammie I found a random guy piratically on her lap trying to flirt.

"Hey, buddy, lay off. You're going to crush the poor girl" I tried to keep our, Cammie and I, relationship status out of it.

"_Buddy_, why don't you let us be and I can go take the girl _home_." By home that ass meant the back of his car.

This dude was making me pissed off, no one should treat any girl like trash, especially _my _girl. "Shes my girlfriend and you need to get off of her." I said through my gritted teeth. When the dude didn't move, he was still was practically laying over her he just gave me a look. "_Off, Now._" I commanded.

All the guy did was get off Cammie, "Listen, if you want to claim her as your girlfriend, then why are you so stupid to leave her on the couch alone at one of Ty's crazy parties?"

"You're right, I shouldn't have left her of alone, but I didn't think anyone was stupid enough to mess with Tyler's old soccer friend."

The just laughed a bit, "Like you're Tyler's old soccer friend? Bull shit. That guy was tough and had muscle, all you are is skinny enough to not look fat. And please if you were Tyler's old soccer camp friend he would have started a fight by now, you just look like some goodie-goodie sweet guy that can talk but has no back bone to actually stand up."

Was this idiot taunting me? And while this loser was rambling about my reckless past, Cammie gave me a quizzical look. I was a strong young kid, even through my early teens when I did soccer camp. Now I am a certainly strong man. But in soccer camp I always got into fights. I _always _came out on top. Everyone on the soccer team called me by my last name because I was a good fighter.

"You, _buddy_, certainly aren't _Goode_. You may be regular good, but you have no idea in hell who Zach Goode is, he kicked ass at fights. I saw him when my soccer team played his team, his team was the red lions, dumb ass name, and my team was the tigers. Our teams were rivals, that's when he always got into fights. But that dumb ass always had to kick my team's ass. I hate him."

I crossed my arms across my chest and stood there with a smug look on my face, "Well, I guess you hate me then, huh?" I said in my smart alec voice.

"What?" the guy snapped his pathetic eyes off Cammie and looked at me.

"Yeah, I'm good" I said then I punched the guy and herd a crack and I broke his jaw.

"What the fu-" I cut him off with leaving him a black eye.

"No one uses that kind of language in front of _my _girl" I said in a dark voice.

"Well you can brake my jaw but what else are you going to do? Scare me? Your 'girl', is mine. You can go cry later while this hot one over here holds a ice pack to my jaw"

I'm done with this idiot, he tries to take a swing at my head, I grab his arm and twist it. I then use my leg to swoop his legs out from under him and he falls on the floor giving him a dislocated shoulder and a bloody nose.

I see Tyler making his way through the crowd of people, "Damn, you're sill _Goode_"

The idiot on the ground looked up, Tyler helped him up and kicked him out. As the loser was stumbling out the door, I stopped and I said to him "I'm good, but I'm also _Goode_"

I walked back to Cammie who was attempting to get up from the couch.

"Okay, Cams, you can't talk to well, I'll take you up to the guest room and lock the door behind us."

"Zach, whydid'tyoutellmeyougotintofights?" she was slurring a lot, but I managed to figure out that she asked why didn't I tell her that I got into fights.

"Babe, I was worried you'd think I was some rugged guy who couldn't control his anger." I picked her up bridal style and carried her up stairs away from the loud music I went to the end of the hall and found a guest room secluded from all the other rooms. This was the guest room Tyler told me he had for me. I laid Cammie down on the bed and then walked over to the door and locked it.

"Didyou, think that I, would think, you'd hit me?" Cammie looked at me with disbelief. Then her eyes softened.

"Zach, I would never think that" wow, her speech was getting better.

"Cammie, I know but I just wasn't sure what you're reaction would be so I didn't tell you.

"Zach, I love you"

"I love you too"

After we were making out for a few minutes, I stopped.

"Why did you stop?" Cammie asked in a small voice.

"Cams," I let my fingers graze her cheek, "You said you aren't ready, so I think we should stop before it gets to be more and we may regret some things."

"Zach," Cammie sat up on the bed, she was kneeling on the bed and I had one leg straight-ish and the other leg was half Indian style, criss – cross – applesauce! Cammie put her hands on my solders and looked me in the eye and whispered, "I'm ready"

"Are you sure?" I asked cautiously, even though I'm sure she could see my dark blue eyes becoming even more dark. Darker with the wanting of her.

"Yes"

…**..**

When I woke up in the morning in just my jeans with my left arm draped across my forehead and my right arm wrapped around Cammie. Cammie is laying on top of me in her bra and underwear. I looked over to the floor and found my shirt wrinkled, along with Cammie's dress lying wrinkly on the floor. I looked back to Cammie to find her starting to wake up. I looked at the clock on the wall, it read eight twenty two AM.

"Zach?" I heard Cammie's soft voice.

"Hmm?" I answered closing my eyes again.

"I just want to let you know I don't regret anything." I opened my eyes and looked at her. "I have a headache but other then that I feel fine. I'm happy we um..." Her sweet face turned red.

"Babe, I don't want you feel embarrassed. But I'm happy that you're happy." I kissed her hoping that she'd relax a bit.

"We should get going, my mom is coming back this afternoon and she told me before she left that when she gets back she wants to have dinner. Me, you, her and Solomon." Cammie says.

Her eyes travel down to my chest, she runs her hands over my chest. "Cams, babe, what are you doing?" I laughed lightly, "You said we should get cleaned up, but you start again" I teased with my signature smirk on my face. I rolled over in the bed so I was on top of Cammie. I supported myself so I wasn't laying on her. I hand both hands on the bed on either side of her head and each knee was supporting me in a straddling-like position.

"I love you, I can't wait until we're married" I kissed her then I got off the bed. I realized my jeans were unbuttoned and my fly was open. I buttoned up and zipped up the fly. I walked over to the closet in the guest room, Tyler told me there was always extra tee shirts and sweatshirts. I found a plain white tee shirt and I slipped it on, it was a little tighter then I thought it would me. I looked over at Cammie, she gave me an innocent look but we both knew that I caught her looking at how the shirt clung to my muscles.

"Um, Zach, what am I going to wear? I can't put that dress on again, it is so wrinkled because of how quickly you took it off then threw it on the floor!"

"Babe," I walked over to the bed, "I could say the same about you. You were about to pop the buttons off my shirt because they wouldn't open quick enough for you." I said with a smirk on my face.

"Zach!" Cammie blushed.

I laughed, "Its fine, I'm just teasing! But Tyler has a sister that is a few years older then us, I'm sure a few extra pairs of jeans and may be a shirt have been thrown in the closet."

I walked over to the closet again and started looking at the shelves in the corner of the closet, sure enough there was a pair of girl's jeans. "Cams," I tossed the jeans on the bed.

She got up and walked over to the closet to look for a shirt I guess.

While she was walking over to the closet, damn I couldn't take my eyes off her sweet ass. And man when she squatted to reach down on the bottom shelf of the closet man, was that a nice view.

"Zach!"

"What?"

"I can see you looking at my butt" she stood up and smirked.

"Babe, I'm a guy, I may be a spy, but I'm still a true normal guy at heart" I smirked back.

Cammie held up a Olympic Team U.S.A. Hockey sweatshirt, "Do you think this was meant to be in here? I mean its new, but..."

"Babe, just wear it."

Cammie shook her head and walked into the bathroom to put the clothes on and freshen up. When she walked out, I _could not _stop looking at her butt.

"Ugh, these jeans are like two sizes two small!"

"Babe, don't complain, you look amazing"

"Wipe that smirk off your face, Blackthorne Boy! I know you are looking at my ass and you're loving these tight jeans I'm wearing!"

"Oh yeah, I'm _loving _them, babe"

**...**

**Thank you all for the reviews! Please keep reviewing! I loved all the tips and ideas! :D**

**my polyvore account has the outfit Cammie changes into, the link is also in my profile and below, except when copying and pasting the link below into your url bar, remember to take out the spaces! **

**Thank you for reading! please review and leave your thoughts, tips, ideas and anything else! :)**

www. polyvore cgi/set? id=114406728


End file.
